What Happens in Vegas
by time-converges
Summary: Las Vegas. A wedding dress. "Your first name is Doctor?"


The Doctor carried Donna over the threshold of the large hotel suite, kicking the door closed behind him. Donna's arms were around his neck, still holding the bouquet. She planted a kiss on his lips. "You know you'll still have to carry me over the threshold of the TARDIS later."

"Of course. Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?" He let her legs swing down so she could stand in front of him, not removing his arms from around her. "So long as you wear the dress again. I've always liked you in a wedding dress."

Donna smiled, placing a kiss on his jaw. "Then you'd better take care in taking it off me, spaceman. I haven't got any other clothes with me."

**Fifteen minutes earlier**

The Doctor and Donna stood at the check-in counter, both grinning madly and clutching each others' hands. The hotel clerk repeated, "Newlyweds?"

The Doctor turned to the clerk. "Why, yes, yes we are."

Donna giggled.

The clerk sighed indulgently. "Well then, Doctor and Mrs. Smith. Here are your room keys. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Er, no. We'll just collect them from the, er, car, later," the Doctor said, twisting the ring on his finger nervously. "Thank you."

Donna smiled sweetly at the clerk, then pulled the Doctor toward the elevator bank.

**30 minutes earlier**

"You may kiss the bride," the officiant intoned, formally.

Donna's eyes hadn't left the Doctor's face since the ring had been slipped on her finger and she had slipped a matching one on his. His eyes twinkled, and he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. As he leaned in for the ritual kiss, her stomach did a little flip. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away, and fervently hoped it would not. The assembled witnesses all applauded and threw confetti at them.

As they signed the official marriage certificate, Donna leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Let's get a room."

**One hour earlier**

The officiant greeted them warmly. "Now, have you written your own vows or are we going with the traditional?"

Donna and the Doctor looked at each other. "Well, we hadn't really thought about - I mean, there wasn't time -" the Doctor said.

Donna smiled at the Doctor and said, "Traditional will be fine. But none of that 'obey' nonsense."

"Very well. Please take your places."

**Two hours earlier**

Donna emerged from the dressing room, and gave a little twirl in the dress. "Yes, definitely this one."

The Doctor's voice came from around the corner. "Which one? I want to see!"

"It's bad luck for you to see the dress before the wedding!"

"But I've seen you in a wedding dress before!"

"That doesn't count."

The Doctor sighed. Some things he would never understand.  
****

Three hours earlier

"Sir, you need to put your first name down here."

The Doctor peered at the piece of paper. "I did."

"Your first name is Doctor?" the license clerk looked skeptically at him.

"Yes."

Donna interjected, "His parents had great hopes for him."

The clerk looked from one to the other. "Do you have any identification?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, producing his psychic paper.

The clerk sighed and finished the paperwork. "There you go. Good luck. Next!"

"Now, I need a dress!" Donna said, as they headed back toward the chapel.

**Five hours earlier**

"We have to get married." The Doctor said, the words all coming out in a rush.

"Why's that then?" Donna asked, not unreasonably.

"It's the only way to avoid an intergalactic incident."

"Nice try." Donna said. "What's the real reason?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Very well, it's to settle a bet."

"A bet?"

"I had a bet with this bloke from Bloviax Three that I would be married by this time tomorrow. If not...well, you don't want to know the consequence."

"Are you having me on? Why have you never mentioned this before?"

"It slipped my mind until now."

"Is this because I said I would never marry you?"

"No! I mean, if you don't want to, I could just pick a random person..." he looked around the casino, trying to look nonchalant.

"And this is why we're here in Vegas?"

"Well, not the only reason. We could see a show..." his voice drifted off.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Alright then. But I want a proper proposal. And a honeymoon."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really, but a proper proposal. Down on one knee and everything." She looked at him expectantly.

"Here? In front of everyone?" He looked around again, nervously.

Donna nodded. "Yes, right here. Declare your undying love for me. Down on one knee."

He stood for a moment, then stepped forward, took her hand, and got down on one knee. She was relieved to find his hands shaking as much as hers were.

The Doctor and Donna sat out on the balcony of their room, wearing the hotel's robes. Donna's dress was draped over one of the chairs inside, and the Doctor's suit was scattered about the room. She sipped her champagne, and looked over at him. He was gazing at her in a most endearing way. Donna reached over and took his hand.

"Is this a case of 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?'" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, definitely not," he said, reaching over to take her hand.


End file.
